


i was seventeen when i first died (and in the darkest dark i saw no light)

by chemicalpixie



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Doomed Timelines, F/M, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpixie/pseuds/chemicalpixie
Summary: “alice_eliott-dunne: okay but what are we actually going to do for our project?mythic_bitch: is robbing a bank still on the table?alice_eliott-dunne: no.alice_eliott-dunne: in fact, it wasn't ever on the table.”or; the timeline where jane decides to send them all to high school together to strengthen their bonds for when they fight the beast.





	i was seventeen when i first died (and in the darkest dark i saw no light)

**Author's Note:**

> this is for week three of the welters challenge, over on tumblr! it wasn't originally going to end the way it did, but i wanted to finish this in time for voting because i'm kind of sick of it. also, they all have psychology first mod, and then margo and quentin have a block of ap calc, and then alice and julia and kady all have third mod ap english language together. and eliot has theater third mod. i don't know what class penny is in.
> 
> the title is a modified lyric from the dear hunter's “the love”. anyways! please kudos/comment if you enjoy, and feel free to shoot me an ask or smth at my magicians blog highqueenkady over on tumblr!

**mythic_bitch** added **fillory_fanboy** , **alice_quinn** , **the_champagne_king** , **unlucky_penny** , **asmodeus** and **strange_circe** to a chat at 7:08 PM

**mythic_bitch** locked the chat at 7:09 PM

**mythic_bitch** : can u believe bigby is making us do this???

 **unlucky_penny** : who the fuck even are you people

 **mythic_bitch** : it's margo from psychology, dick

 **the_champagne_king** : it's eliot

 **the_champagne_king** : also from psychology

 **asmodeus** : fuck this shit i'm out

 **fillory_fanboy** : you can't leave, margo locked the chat

 **asmodeus** : fUCK

 **asmodeus** : why am i even here

 **alice_quinn** : because bigby assigned us to do a group project together.

 **alice_quinn** : do none of you pay attention in class?

 **unlucky_penny** : no

 **asmodeus** : no

 **the_champagne_king** : on occasion

 **the_champagne_king** : when i don't have better things to do

 **alice_quinn** : jesus. okay. i get it. you're all slackers.

 **fillory_fanboy** : i'm not

 **strange_circe** : neither am i

 **alice_quinn** : you two are the most tolerable in this chat. also, just to set this straight now, i'm not doing anyone's work for them.

 **asmodeus** : what are we even doing for this project?

 **alice_quinn** : we have to do an experiment that showcases some of our knowledge of psychology.

 **mythic_bitch** : i want to rob a bank

 **strange_circe** : what does that have to do with psychology

 **mythic_bitch** : my ego wants me to rob a bank

 **fillory_fanboy** : technically your id is the impulsive one

 **fillory_fanboy** : the ego compromises between the id and the superego

 **mythic_bitch** : my ego is big enough to do both

 **alice_quinn** : we are not robbing a bank for our project.

 **mythic_bitch** : let's take a vote

 **the_champagne_king** : i vote for bambi's bank robbing idea

 **asmodeus** : eh, sounds fun

 **unlucky_penny** : robbing a bank sounds more interesting than that stupid monkey experiment we watched

 **alice_quinn** : the harlow experiment showed that we all need intimacy when we're young.

 **alice_quinn** : something you obviously didn't get.

 **mythic_bitch** : roast him

 **fillory_fanboy** : really she's roasting penny's parents for not providing him with the intimacy he needed at a young age

 **fillory_fanboy** : so it's more like roast his parents

 **unlucky_penny** : can you roll your eyes at someone over text

 **strange_circe** : i don't think so

 **unlucky_penny** : that's a shame

 **the_champagne_king** : the next iphone, featuring the ability to make your displeasure known with something other than the shit emoji

 **asmodeus** : [shit emoji]

 **mythic_bitch** : tell us how you really feel, kady

 **asmodeus** : [shit emoji] [shit emoji] [shit emoji]

 **the_champagne_king** : thank you for that wonderful display

 **the_champagne_king** : also, can someone deal with alice's shitty chat name

 **mythic_bitch** : on it

**mythic_bitch** changed **alice_quinn** to **alice_eliott-dunne** at 8:39 PM

**the_champagne_king** : you're the best bambi

 **mythic_bitch** : i know

 **alice_eliott-dunne** : put it back!!

 **mythic_bitch** : not until you let me rob a bank for our project

 **alice_eliott-dunne** : no.

 **mythic_bitch** : then the name stays

 **strange_circe** : why do you even want to rob a bank?

 **mythic_bitch** : it's my senior year

 **mythic_bitch** : i wanna live a little

 **fillory_fanboy** : by robbing a bank?

 **mythic_bitch** : yes

 **mythic_bitch** : if you wanna judge me save it for your own time coldwater

 **fillory_fanboy** : technically this is my own time

 **mythic_bitch** : shut it coldwater

 **mythic_bitch** : my chat my rules

 **the_champagne_king** : you tell him

 **alice_eliott-dunne** : okay but what are we actually going to do for our project?

 **mythic_bitch** : is robbing a bank still on the table?

 **alice_eliott-dunne** : no.

 **alice_eliott-dunne** : in fact, it wasn't ever on the table.

 **mythic_bitch** : damn.

 **strange_circe** : why'd you change alice's name to a gone girl reference?

 **mythic_bitch** : bc alice looks like rosamund pike and like the lady in gone girl she's crushing all my dreams

 **fillory_fanboy** : well your dream is a little unrealistic

 **the_champagne_king** : this is only further proof that you're an excellent boyfriend

 **the_champagne_king** : but right now i need you to stop defending your girlfriend

 **the_champagne_king** : quentin, listen to me, this is serious

 **the_champagne_king** : robbing a bank would be the most fun i've had in this hellhole

 **fillory_fanboy** : alice and i aren't dating

 **unlucky_penny** : yet

 **strange_circe** : quentin last week you told me you were in love with her

 **unlucky_penny** : ooooh

 **fillory_fanboy** : julia no

 **strange_circe** : julia yes

 **asmodeus** : julia yes

 **mythic_bitch** : receipts

 **strange_circe** : [quentinsafuckingdork.jpg]

 **strange_circe** : oh no

 **asmodeus** : what

 **strange_circe** : that was a mistake

 **asmodeus** : why

 **strange_circe** : they're making out now someone stop them

 **unlucky_penny** : why are you all in the same room and texting each other

 **strange_circe** : this is a group chat excuse you

 **strange_circe** : plus, we were studying for the ap european history test

 **strange_circe** : WERE being the key word there

**mythic_bitch** changed **alice_eliott-dunne** to **alice_and_q_forever** at 10:13 PM

**the_champagne_king** : damn, now he's taken

 **strange_circe** : okay i'm leaving

 **strange_circe** : i can only watch the Straights™ for so long

 **asmodeus** : lmao fair

 **the_champagne_king** : quick poll

 **the_champagne_king** : who here is straight

 **asmodeus** : not me #bi

 **unlucky_penny** : same here

 **mythic_bitch** : el you know i'm not straight

 **strange_circe** : i am everyone's favorite lesbian goth friend

 **the_champagne_king** : julia you're my only lesbian goth friend

 **strange_circe** : exactly

 **fillory_fanboy** : i'm straight

 **unlucky_penny** : did you stop kissing alice just to tell us that

 **fillory_fanboy** : ...maybe

 **unlucky_penny** : oh my god i hate you

 **unlucky_penny** : go kiss your damn girlfriend, coldwater

 **alice_and_q_forever** : we're not dating

 **alice_and_q_forever** : technically

 **alice_and_q_forever** : we haven't gone on a date

 **fillory_fanboy** : do you want to?

 **alice_and_q_forever** : yes. we just spent the last fifteen minutes making out. i want to go on a date.

 **mythic_bitch** : young love.

 **the_champagne_king** : beautiful.

**mythic_bitch** changed the chat name to **bank robbery squad** at 2:56 AM 

**alice_and_q_forever** : we are not robbing a bank!

 **mythic_bitch** : go to bed, alice

 **alice_and_q_forever** : you're awake.

 **mythic_bitch** : i am not the best role model

 **alice_and_q_forever** : i have insomnia.

 **alice_and_q_forever** : and also this project and an essay and finals are in two weeks

 **mythic_bitch** : kittycat, you're gonna ace finals.

 **mythic_bitch** : you're smarter than everyone here.

 **mythic_bitch** : except maybe julia

 **mythic_bitch** : but you're definitely smarter than q

 **alice_and_q_forever** : thanks but somehow that does not make me feel better.

 **alice_and_q_forever** : sorry, margo.

 **mythic_bitch** : get some sleep, alice.

 **mythic_bitch** : see you in six hours for psychology.

 **alice_and_q_forever** : see you then, margo.

 **mythic_bitch** :  <3

**mythic_bitch** changed the chat name to **this project is due in a week fuck** at 7:38 AM 

**asmodeus** : do we have a project or are we still on for robbing a bank

 **asmodeus** : bc i'm still down

 **alice_and_q_forever** : goddamnit, you guys

 **the_champagne_king** : alice swore!!!

 **asmodeus** : yea

 **asmodeus** : and?

 **the_champagne_king** : that's so rare

 **strange_circe** : you obviously don't have gym with her lmao

 **the_champagne_king** : it's like a unicorn

 **unlucky_penny** : or a dick in your life

 **asmodeus** : roast him penny

 **the_champagne_king** : wait

 **the_champagne_king** : it's like a unicorn dick

 **strange_circe** : guys, do unicorns even have dicks

 **mythic_bitch** : i mean, yeah, probably

 **mythic_bitch** : how else do unicorns reproduce

 **fillory_fanboy** : other than the power of imagination?

 **strange_circe** : oh, quentin

 **fillory_fanboy** : what?

 **the_champagne_king** : so young

 **the_champagne_king** : so naive

**mythic_bitch** changed the chat name to **do unicorns have dicks?** at 8:05 AM 

**the_champagne_king** : okay, new question

 **the_champagne_king** : would you fuck a unicorn??

 **mythic_bitch** : the appropriate response to this is no but if it would give me magical powers i have to go with probably

 **unlucky_penny** : that's gross just so you all know

 **strange_circe** : does this make margo a furry???

 **alice_and_q_forever** : probably

 **mythic_bitch** : it just means i know how to get what i want

 **mythic_bitch** : in this case, what i want is magical powers

 **mythic_bitch** : and if i have to fuck a unicorn to get them, i will

 **fillory_fanboy** : what's a furry?

 **asmodeus** : lmao i am not having this conversation

 **the_champagne_king** : just urban dictionary it, quentin

 **fillory_fanboy** : okay

 **fillory_fanboy** : one, why, and two, gross

**mythic_bitch** changed the chat name to **someone told quentin about furries now he's crying in ap calc** at 9:43 AM 

**asmodeus** : holy SHIT

 **asmodeus** : did u guys hear that

 **strange_circe** : that stupid guy on the intercom??

 **strange_circe** : “i am the beast i am coming”

 **strange_circe** : it's probably just a kid joking around

 **unlucky_penny** : why are they putting the school in lockdown if it was a joke??

 **alice_and_q_forever** : guys, there's someone in the building.

 **unlucky_penny** : someone is here?

 **alice_and_q_forever** : yes.

 **alice_and_q_forever** : he's whistling. can't you hear it?

 **the_champagne_king** : margo are you okay?

 **mythic_bitch** : yea

 **mythic_bitch** : for now

 **mythic_bitch** : we can't hear him where q and i are

 **strange_circe** : well on the bright side now we don't have to finish our psych project

 **mythic_bitch** : that's a little too dark, jules

 **strange_circe** : okay fair

 **strange_circe** : gallows humor isn't as funny when you're the one in the noose.

 **the_champagne_king** : i can hear him in the theater

 **the_champagne_king** : alice where are you are you okay?

 **the_champagne_king** : how close is it?

 **alice_and_q_forever** : julia and i and kady are in ap language

 **asmodeus** : it's getting closer. i think he's coming here

 **asmodeus** : penny i'm sorry

 **unlucky_penny** : kady?????????

 **strange_circe** : he opened the door. kady ran for it. he moved his hand. he didn't even touch her.

 **strange_circe** : and then she was on the floor.

 **strange_circe** : penny she's bleeding

 **strange_circe** : penny she's gone

 **alice_and_q_forever** : julia was sitting beside me and he moved his hand and she's choking

 **alice_and_q_forever** : her neck snapped.

 **alice_and_q_forever** : i'm next

 **fillory_fanboy** : alice???

 **the_champagne_king** : q

 **the_champagne_king** : she's gone.

 **the_champagne_king** : margo, i can hear him

 **the_champagne_king** : ily bambi

 **mythic_bitch** : i love you too el

 **mythic_bitch** : el?

 **mythic_bitch** : eliot?

 **unlucky_penny** : i can hear it.

 **unlucky_penny** : the whistling.

 **unlucky_penny** : it's so familiar. it's almost like i've heard it before.

 **unlucky_penny** : he's here.

 **mythic_bitch** : it's funny

 **mythic_bitch** : it's almost like he's hunting us down

 **mythic_bitch** : q and i are the only ones left

 **mythic_bitch** : so idk why i'm still typing here

 **mythic_bitch** : maybe it's because i hope you'll respond

 **fillory_fanboy** : margo can you hear it?

 **fillory_fanboy** : the whistling

 **mythic_bitch** : yes.

 **mythic_bitch** : q i'm under the desk

 **mythic_bitch** : what did we do to deserve this

 **mythic_bitch** : i can't breathe

 **fillory_fanboy** : margo?

 **fillory_fanboy** : margo?????

 **fillory_fanboy** : she's gone

 **fillory_fanboy** : he's looking at me

 **fillory_fanboy** : i'm next

**Author's Note:**

> for ref, **mythic_bitch** is margo, **fillory_fanboy** is quentin **alice_quinn**  
>  (and **alice_eliot-dunne** and **alice_and_q_forever** ) is alice, **the_champagne_king**  
>  is eliot, **unlucky_penny** is penny, **asmodeus** is kady, and **strange_circe** is julia!


End file.
